A Kind of Help
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: Naruto is killed by Obito, but he wakes up in limbo, greeted by a nineteen year old girl in a purple Victorian dress who gives him an offer. She'll send him back in time to fix things, so long as she's allowed to mess around with things too. Immatureness and the Ninja Way ensue. No pairings decided on yet.


Sophronia was bored. Bored, bored, bored! She paced around her library, looking for something to read. She knew there wasn't anything. The multiverse was stagnating. She'd read everything she wanted to read, and she wasn't in the mood for rereading. She was in the mood for something new. Suddenly, and idea came to her, and she grinned, chuckling. Of course! It was so simple! It might make her Dad a little annoyed, but she'd faced that before. Still smiling, Sophronia conjured up a wheel. Each segment of said wheel was emblazoned with the name and symbol of a different multiverse within the main multiverse. She'd spin the wheel, and whichever segment it landed on she'd go and mess around one of the boring, practically canon universes within said multiverse. It had been so long since she'd gone down among the universes! At least a billion years. And she didn't care how long someone lived, that was still a long time. She spun the wheel and fell back into an armchair. Round and round the wheel spun, and Sophronia watched eagerly, waiting for the wheel to finally decide on a picture.

It stopped on a picture of a small, disproportionate pony. Sophronia blinked, looked from side to side, then gave the wheel a little nudge. It wasn't that she had a hatred of My Little Pony, just a passionate disinterest. The wheel moved a few wedges, then settled on a stylized leaf. Sophronia let out an excited whoop. Naruto! Oh, the possibilities were endless with this universe! Grinning, she got up and walked over to the Naruto bookshelf, the second biggest in her library. "Let's see...where to go, where to go." She muttered to herself, scanning the bookshelf. "Ah, here we go." She grabbed a thick book labeled 'Bad Endings' and opened it up to the table of contents. "I'm looking for a universe that's as close to 'canon' as you can get it." She told the book. The pages started flipping of their own accord, eventually settling on a page towards the end of the medium sized book. She scanned the description, then smirked. That would do nicely. Very nicely indeed. She chuckled, then snapped her fingers. Instantly the book turned into a red door. Sophronia looked around, nodded to herself, and stepped through the door. Time to go fuck around in the world of Naruto.

At the same time-The battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered, he was being run through by a sword Obito had somehow gotten ahold of. But seeing as how he wasn't experiencing extreme pan at the moment, he assumed that had just been the effects of a powerful genjutsu, or maybe even just a dream. Then he felt a huge presence behind him, and he turned around to see a young woman who looked to be about nineteen years old standing behind him. "Oh, you noticed me? Sorry, it's been a while since I had to deal with sensor types. Give me a second." She paused, frowning in concentration, which gave Naruto time to look her up and down. The girl was about five foot nine, give or take a few inches, with short, curled, mousy brown hair. Her face had a delicate quality to it, the tip of her nose slightly upturned and her mouth perfectly proportioned and somewhat pouting. In fact, the entirety of her face (and indeed, her body) was perfectly symmetrical and proportioned except for her eyes. The left eye was a pale purple, only a little darker than lavender, while the right was green. She wore a violet Victorian dress that stopped just a few inches above the ground to reveal a pair of pointed black leather boots, and an amethyst necklace. "There we go." She said with a slight smile. "That should be appropriately low power." Naruto blinked, then frowned.

"That's my power level." He said, not sure if he was being insulted or not. The girl nodded.

"I know. Powerful enough that people will take notice and be wary, but not so high that I'll accidentally kill people or make them faint." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody's cocky." He said dryly. The girl glared at him, and Naruto stiffened as there was a sudden spike in the energy belonging to the girl. For a split second he felt the presence of something immensely powerful, far more than even the Kyubi. Then the power vanished.

"It's not arrogance when it's justified." She told him with a smirk. "Now then, introductions. You, of course, are Naruto Uzumaki. I am Sophronia. No, I don't have a surname, so don't ask for one." Naruto blinked. This girl was weird. And considering the type of people he'd met and spent time with over the years, that was saying something. "Now then, I assume your last memory before this conversation is of being stabbed by Obito?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Must of been some kind of genjutsu though, or else I wouldn't be talking to you, right?"

"Nope, you're straight up dead." Sophronia said, nodding to her right. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his corpse lying in the dirt, a large pool of blood around it. Sophronia appeared next to it and bent over, peering at wound in his chest. She whistled. "Nice. He came in at an angle, running the blade through your left lung, heart, and spine. No way you would have been able to walk away from that one." Naruto stared at his corpse in horror.

"So...I'm dead?" He said slowly, his mind struggling to process what was going on.

"Yep." Sophronia said in an unconcerned tone of voice. "Currently we're in the plane that most people refer to as limbo, the space between the world of the living and the afterlife where souls wait for the Shingami to come grab them. I'm holds him back right now, but sooner or later Death herself is going to take notice and let me tell you, my girlfriend can be a bitch when people mess with her realm. So, I'm going to be straight forward with you. I can...purge the timeline if you will. I'll send your mind back in time so that you can have a second chance. Because let me tell you, this world is screwed now that you're dead."

"So, let me get this straight." Naruto said slowly. "You're telling me that you're willing to send me back in time so that I can make things right?" Sophronia shrugged.

"Or make things go horribly, horribly wrong. I don't really care either way, so long as it's entertaining." Naruto growled, and Sophronia rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down. I'm not saying that I'm going to help the 'bad guys', just that I'm going to make you deal with the consequences of your actions unless doing so would make things boring." Naruto glared at her, considering. Her motives weren't exactly great, but it wasn't like he was in a position to turn her down. Assuming of course that she could actually do what she was saying she could. Sophronia laughed. "Oh ye of little faith. Here, talk to Kurama. The fox might be insane and a pervert, but he's not stupid." Naruto blinked as a small, normal fox sized version of the Kyubi appeared next to him. The fox glared at Sophronia, but said nothing. "I'll go over here and give you two some privacy." Sophronia said, pulling a yo-yo out of thin air and walking away. Naruto opened his mouth, but the demon spoke first.

"Take the offer." He said flatly. Naruto stared at his tenant in surprise.

"You sure?" He asked. Kurama snorted.

"Of course I'm sure. I don't want to die or be enslaved any more than you do."

"So you think she can do what she says she can?" Naruto asked.

"Of course she can, she's the Blessed Daughter."

"The who?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"Don't worry about it. All you needed to know is that that 'girl' is one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. If she says she can do something, she can do it."

"If she's that powerful, why would she want to help us?" Naruto asked skeptically. Kurama shrugged.

"Boredom most likely. Either way, her motives don't matter. Take the offer." Sophronia appeared behind them, playing unconcernedly with the yo-yo.

"I'm going to need your answer now. Death noticed my intervention, and she's sent the Shinigami. Are you going to accept or not?" Naruto paused, then nodded decisively.

"I'll take it."

"Good. You're not as stupid as you look." Sophronia said, making the yo-yo disappear. "Now then, let's see what tall, white, and creepy has to say." Naruto jumped back as the Shinigami appeared in front of the trio, knife in hand. "Shoo fly, don't bother me." Sophronia said unconcernedly, inspecting her nails.

"YOU MEDDLE WITH MATTERS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND." The Shinigami boomed. Sophronia rolled her eyes.

"Quite the contrary. You are the one who meddles with things you don't understand." She gave the God of Death a mock pitying look. "Now go away. Tell Death that I'll make it up to her. I'll let her tie me up or something. Maybe an orgy with Elizabeth Gillies, Tegan Quin, and Siobhan Magnus." Naruto, Kurama, and the Shinigami all sweat dropped. "Oh come on, the fact that Death is a freak in bed shouldn't surprise you." She said dryly.

"I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF DEATH." The Shinigami told her. "STEP ASIDE MORTAL." Sophronia stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? You can't tell who I am?" She growled. "I'm the Blessed Daughter, the Librarian of the Multiverse, the All Consuming Storm. Reality is my play thing, Gods are but children to me, the laws of creation things to be brushed aside. I have fought the God of None and come away without so much as a scratch. I have killed gods and made new ones in less than a second. I acknowledge the authority of only one being (except when Death gets in a dominant mood of course) and you are not that being. I will be here when all of creation has passed away, including you. So run away boy, before I damn you to everlasting torment and replace you with a smart god." The Shinigami actually paled, and took several 'steps' back as Sophronia began to leak power into the air, power that left even the Kyubi shaking in fear. "I said, run!" Sophronia snapped. The Shinigami did as he was commanded, bolting and disappearing in a burst of blackness. "Stupid uppity god." Sophronia muttered before turning to Naruto and clapping her hands together. "Now then, let's get started." There was a flash of purple light, and then Naruto lost consciousness.


End file.
